


Get them young train 'em right.

by Thefallen1986



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, 牧場物語 コロボックルステーション | Harvest Moon: DS
Genre: Body Modification, Drugs, Extremely Underage, F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pedophilia, Sex, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Hugh spies Muffy in the nude one day, curious he goes back the next day for a second view....He'd wish he hadn'tAuthiors note: Please read the warnings, this is one off my more taboo/dark works, you have been warned.
Relationships: Muffy/Hugh
Kudos: 4





	Get them young train 'em right.

Hugh had been hanging out very late at the goddess pond, realising he was running late the boy used cursed words he knew full well he shouldn’t, the boy ran home, passing by the Blue Bar, he saw a curious sight in the window, Muffy not wearing any clothes, curious Hugh went too the window, standing on tip toe the seven year old watched and he saw the woman play with a purple wand and stick it between her legs, she seemed to scream at first but clearly it was not painful, he saw the woman smirk as she moved the wand back and forth, hearing his mother yell for him, Hugh legged it home.

The following day Hugh was snooping in Muffy’s window watching the older woman strip naked and finger herself between her legs, fascinated the young boy kept watching, as the woman played with herself, curious to know what she was doing Hugh got on a higher box, and he saw her playing with the hole between her legs, screaming in joy, watch so intently he fell through the window into the older woman’s room, clearly angry Muffy called him a “little Bastard” with great ease Muffy pinned the boy too her bed and tied his hands up, stuffing a pair off her knickers in his gob, hearing yelling outside, Muffy put a towel on and looked outside, she saw Chris calling for her son, spying Muffy she called out too her “Have you seen Hugh?”  
Muffy yelled back “Not today” closing her window as Chris moved on, turning too Hugh, Muffy put her hands on her hips as she took her knickers from the boys mouth “What where you doing here Hugh? Spying on an older lady pleasuring herself?” she tutted and smacked the boys backside  
Hugh started too whimper as he replied too her“I was spying on you putting that wand between your legs”  
“I see, well that’s called a vibrator, it is what lady's use when no one is around too give our pussy’s a good pounding when there is no cock, hmmmmm” Muffy grinned too herself, she now had a young boy too play with as she saw fit, while the boy looked confused at what she was saying.

Pulling the curtains and making sure Griffin was out, the door was locked Muffy, stripped the boy naked and started too play with his body “W-what are you doing Ms Muffy? Your hands are funny on my pee pee” Hugh looked confused as Muffy just started too massage his pee pee and making it go hard, smirking as she saw the boy experience a womans pleasure Muffy spoke up “Your Pee pee as you call it is a penis, a dick, a cock and now its mine” Muffy inhaled the boys cock sucking the boy off, moaning as she slurped and licked it, making the boys body orgasm, Hugh was barely able too say any words as Muffy worked like an enchantress on his cock, making the boy experience his first sexual pleasure, cumming all in the woman’s mouth Muffy smirked lick the boys cum, she was anticipation taking his cock in her pussy.

tying Hugh too her bed posts Muffy got too work on his penis, it might be small but she will make him work for her pleasure, glad no one can hear him scream, she went back too work on sucking the young boys cock, making him have his first orgasm “Oh my Hugh such a big boy” she cooed, moving her 42 DD tits too his face, she forced his face on her nipples “Suck it boy and no biting” Hugh replied by sucking the woman’s tits, making Muffy moan as she did so “Good boy Hugh, I think I’ll keep you as my fuck toy” massaging the boys cock, shoving some viaga down his throat kissing him too make sure it went down, she then pulled out a ball gag, Muffy then shoved it in his mouth as she massaged his dick for her next act.

The boy was starting too sob as Muffy forced her will onto him, breaking the young boy in spirit, by taking his first time “Hows it feel Hugh? Your tiny dick in my pussy?” Muffy bounched as she fucked the boys cock, the boy sobbing his eyes out as she fucked him, for an hour Muffy rode the boys cock, making him have orgasm after orgasm, finally she had to go too work, kissing her new toys cock before she went Muffy smirked, she was going too have so much fun with him.

The following day she took Hugh’s clothes too the mine she scattered them around the third mine, with various chunks off meat, and some blood from butchers, she set about making it look like the young boy had died in an accident down the mines with the various creatures in it, laughing she returned too the bar, ready for her work that night and tormenting her new toy.

Several weeks after Hugh’s funeral Muffy had come back from the shops and went into her room, this had become her new routine, thankfully Griffin never went into her room, smiling she had a few hours before work, the boy was laying in the middle off her bed, no their bed, his face covered in a gimp mask her last boy friend had, a VR headset was on his head showing the boy images off Muffy’s naked body and the various pleasures she can still show him, followed by the constant message off “Obey Muffy, she is your Mistress”, a ball gag in his mouth with some drool going down his face, the boys dick was semi-hard and in the air, it has doubled in size thanks too the steroid injections Muffy got from the doctor in Mineral Town, even though it was eight inches now, she had planned too make it bigger later, Muffy approached him.

Muffy stripped naked to prepare her toy, stroking his cock into life as she took off his VR headset and ball gag, the boys eyes meet with hers, lust now filled his eyes as she, bent over and kissed her young lover, she positioned herself on his dick, making her bound toy moan as she bounced up and down on the boy, kissing him, she bent over and positioned her tits over his face, hungry the boy sucked her tits, taking the milk that had been forming since she got the news in mineral town, she was pregnant and she knew full well her bound pet was the father of her boy, wicked thoughts went through Muffy’s mind as she planned too groom the child as her second lover, but for now Hugh will have too do, making the boy orgasm, Muffy ate some apple pie, realising Hugh must be hungry Muffy chewed some off her pie up and kissed the boy passing the food from her mouth too his, solidify her love off her young lover.

With less than and hour for work Muffy got a wicked idea, grabbing her old vibrator she shoved her vibrator into his shitter “Don’t worry my little fuck toy, Muffy will be the only thing you will ever care about, maybe our child will join us in this taboo fucking too” Muffy kissed his lips and the boy responded by kissing her, as they french kissed, it was apparent his will had been broken by Muffy, Hugh only existed for one thing now, pleasing his mistress Muffy…

END


End file.
